Waiting
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Bloo waits for 3 o'clock.


Hey guys another one-shot! Yay! Please favorite and review thanks! For those of you reading my other Foster's story, I'm working on it too. My other stories will be updated in the future, not like almost a year future but a couple weeks. I really wanna focus on Foster's stuff right now, cause I'm super obsessed with it thank you for understanding.

So I'm kind of a MacxBloo shipper and this story has a hint of it in it so if you don't like it ignore it, it won't be that noticeable and pretty easy to ignore, it's more a warning just to be safe. It's something that can be seen either way but for the purposes of this story, is platonic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends or any of its characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

Bloo was currently in the foyer he was running from Frankie after pulling yet another prank. He looks at the clock out of curiosity or so he tells himself.

2 o'clock.

1 hour before Mac arrives, 1 hour before his day can really start it's usually so boring until Mac gets there. Yes, 3 o'clock has been his favorite time of the day since he started living there. Not that he would tell anyone else that! That's a secret he'll happily take to the grave. But Mac has always been his favorite person so it makes sense it would be his favorite time of day, they always have so much fun together, except when they fight, and it always sucks when he has to leave. Frankie comes around the corner and he takes off again.

2:15.

He lost Frankie but for how long he doesn't know, he sits down in front of the door and sighs. Mac's so much more than his creator and best friend it's something he can't describe and something he knows he can't get with anyone else if Mac were to leave him he wouldn't know what he'd do. But it's not like he has to worry about it he means he defied his Mom just to come see him it's safe to say Mac wants him around. He was really proud of Mac that day even if he made a horrible pun, and it was really bad! Bloo this? Bloo this! Honestly that kids supposed to be smart but other than that yeah he was really proud, he came up with that awesome plan to save him and openly defied his Mom even if it wasn't in front of her he's proud to have him as a creator. That wasn't the only moment he was proud though Mac's done tons of awesome stuff like strapping that girl, Heather to the giant rubber band ball when she tried to come between them as Mac later explained or the time he helped get all the friends inside the house so they wouldn't get adopted. Yup even if he could be a stuck in the mud sometimes Bloo really couldn't ask for a better creator or best friend.

2:30.

The wait for 3 was always agonizing, why does it have to take so long? 1 hour should not take this long! It's like they're trying to stop him from seeing Mac! Well, he won't let them! Mac's his best friend and he'll be darned if he doesn't see him every day he did get to see him every day a few months ago and longer than a couple of hours until his Mom made him get rid of him cause he's "too old". Too old! Please! She just hates imaginary friends and imagination and fun! And she doesn't want Mac to be happy, well he does! He knows he can be selfish sometimes, okay most the time but that doesn't change the fact Mac's his creator and best friend, he understands Bloo in a way nobody else does and Bloo hates when he's anything but happy even if he doesn't show it.

2:40.

Urgh! Why does an hour have to feel like all day? Why can't it just go by quick? All he wants is to see his very best buddy in the whole world, is that too much to ask? He didn't think so but apparently, the gods of time did! Why can't he just be happy? Whoa, where did that come from? It's not like Mac's his sole source of happiness that would be weird. Well, sole is a big word but most of it sure. It's not like if Mac were to give him up he would be totally distraught or lose the will to go on he's not that important to him. Yes he is, he would be lying to himself if he said otherwise and he's the one person he can't lie to no matter how much he wants to. But why does he want to? Why is it so hard to admit to even himself just how much he cares about Mac or the others for that matter? Maybe because he couldn't stand to lose them well he probably could the others or if they were to leave him he'd get over it eventually but if Mac were to, no way! He'd never get over that! But it's not like he has anything to worry about right?

2:50.

What's to stop Mac from giving him up?! Bloo knows he's hard to put up with and that he gets on the other's nerves all the time and no one can put up with him for a more than couple hours. So really what's stopping Mac from giving him up? Because he can't think of a single thing! Why does Mac still hang out with him? Why hasn't he given him up yet? Why can't he think of a single reason for Mac to want to stay? He's not that bad! Is he?

2:55.

What if Mac gives him up one day?! He doesn't want other kid! He said they'd be friends forever who lies about something like that?! Okay, so he knows it's unlikely Mac'll actually give him up and despite all that Mac still likes him, still visits him every day, still tries his hardest to make sure Bloo doesn't get adopted. And he can't think of a single reason why, why does Mac still hang out with him? Why does he still... love him?

3 o'clock, Mac walks through the door and everything is okay.

* * *

Just normal Bloo things, honestly it doesn't seem that off that he would think about stuff like this and I think he's perfectly aware of how he acts, even if he doesn't show it. The Real Meaning of Family should be updated sometime this week and this time I mean next week, not like two weeks? I don't really remember but anyways... Thanks for reading!

BYE!:D


End file.
